Tourner en rond
by Alessa Da Venezia
Summary: Il vit enfin son rêve. Ça y est. Après tant de temps à se l'être imaginé à travers les livres d'Armin, il a fini par la voir. La grande étendue d'eau appelée mer.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon alors je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait à vrai dire. J'ai écrit ça sous le coup d'une impulsion et d'une envie difficilement répressible d'écrire. Il n'y a pas de couple particulier, ni même réellement d'histoire en elle-même. J'avoue que le rendu est un peu particulier mais bon, j'arrivais pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête !**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire ce petit One Shot sans prétention ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture, bon courage et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Son rêve. Il parvenait enfin à le toucher de doigt. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait comme l'étrange impression que tout ça n'était pas réel, que ça n'était juste qu'une chimère, créée de toute pièce par son esprit sournois pour lui faire voir uniquement ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Pourtant, les yeux rivés sur l'immense étendue bleue s'étendant à perte de vue, il était hagard. Eren Jaeger, l'idiot suicidaire de la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement, jeune recrue ayant récemment intégré les Bataillons d'Exploration, demeurait interdit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Là, devant lui et sous son regard ébahi se tenait la chose la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

La mer. Un mot de seulement trois petites lettres mais qui suffisaient à réveiller en lui sa soif intarissable de liberté. Ce même désir qui, initialement, l'avait motivé à intégrer les Bataillons d'Exploration. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre resterait à jamais gravé dans mémoire, comme l'unique et immuable reliquat de l'expérience très excitante qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il se tenait là, immobile, à flanc de falaise contemplant religieusement la vaste masse d'eau qui semblait courir éhontément à l'infini, le narguant de sa liberté sans limite dont il aimerait tant jouir. En contrebas, il apercevait la plage, longue de plusieurs kilomètres, lisse et encore vierge de tout passage humain. Le soleil était chaud sur sa peau déjà naturellement halée, et le vent, légèrement frais, soufflait dans ses mèches brunes en bataille. Il voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas se contentait de simplement regarder ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il voulait toucher, il avait besoin de sentir, il désirait pleinement vivre ce moment si exceptionnel. Il n'était plus une bête en cage, il s'était affranchi de ces fichus murs, bon sang ! Il entreprit alors de descendre de la falaise pour se rendre sur la plage, plus en aval. La pente n'étant pas trop abrupte, et la roche très peu friable, la descente s'effectua sans mal.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les pieds d'Eren se posèrent non pas sur un sol dur et sécurisant mais plutôt sur une matière molle, instable, dans laquelle il semblait aisé de s'enfoncer mais qui pourtant ne nous engouffrait pas. Intrigué par ce dont il faisait l'expérience, Eren se pencha et tendit sa main vers la substance aussi fine que granuleuse appelée communément sable. Il tenta de s'en saisir, seulement pour voir la matière dispersée au gré du vent qui soufflait. Il essaya une fois encore, cette fois-ci se plaçant dos au vent. Il cru réussir un instant, puis une fois encore la substance s'échappa entre ses doigts pour rejoindre les millions de petits grains déjà éparpillés au sol. Décidément, tout ceci était très curieux.

Quittant des yeux sa main où se trouvait le sables quelques secondes auparavant, Eren laissa son regard dérivé vers la mer. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par l'eau, comme indubitablement hypnotisé par la douce mélodie des vagues qui s'écrasaient de façons irrégulière sur la plage, et la couleur particulière de cette eau limpide et pure, conférant au tout une harmonie sans commune mesure.

Ne prenant pas le soin de retirer ses bottes, il se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers l'eau. De petites vaguelettes vinrent alors à la rencontres de ses mollets. Une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. C'était froid, vraiment. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt surprenant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'eau soit aussi froide. Il s'apprêtait s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans l'eau lorsqu'une vague, plus haute et plus puissante que les simples vaguelettes qui jusque là se contentaient de caresser ses membres inférieurs, l'engloutit tout entier, le faisant au passage chavirer et tomber à la renverse. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer le sol dans un choc brutal et douloureux. Au lieu de ça, le sable mouillé avait amorti sa chute, agissant tel un coussin délicat et rembourré. Et Eren se tenait là, penaud et trempé de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des ongles de ses orteils, assis négligemment dans le sable, et l'air totalement stupide. Finalement, Eren Jaeger resterait toujours le même. Cette pensée le fit sourire, lui donnant l'assurance que même s'il avait vécu l'Enfer sur Terre, il resterait toujours incroyablement maladroit.

Happé par ce qui venait de lui arriver, il ne se rendit compte que tardivement du goût étrangement salé qui flottait tel fantôme ses lèvres humides, témoin supplémentaire du passage récent de la dernière vague. Armin avait raison ! Eren savait par expérience que son meilleur ami ne se trompait que très rarement, et il ne remettait d'ailleurs même pas en question les capacités d'Armin, seulement Eren était tout simplement estomaqué. L'eau de mer était bel et bien salée. Eren venait de faire une découverte de premier ordre, voilà qui clouera peut-être le bec de l'autre folle à lunette qui se disait scientifique. Décidément il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, le monde semblait tourner rond. Pour une fois, il se sentait à sa place, assis, au beau milieu d'une plage déserte, écoutant le chant reposant des vagues et le cri des mouettes volant haut dans le ciel, libres comme l'air elles aussi. La justesse de ce moment était à couper le souffle. Un moment qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, et des sensations par milliers que même les titans ne sauraient effacer.

Un détail le frappa brusquement. Dans la quiétude et la beauté du moment, il était seul. Ou étaient Armin et Mikasa ? Ils s'étaient pourtant promis de voir le monde ensemble, de découvrir ce qu'il y avait par de là les murs, alors pourquoi, bon sang, était-il désespérément seul ? Ce qu'Eren venait de vivre, ils auraient dû le vivre ensemble, tous les trois ! Pourquoi était-il seul alors qu'il réalisait leur rêve commun ?

Pris de panique et angoissé, Eren se leva d'un bond. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la paisible et idyllique plage qui l'entourait il y a peu était en train de disparaître. Tout autour de lui était en train de s'effriter. Le ciel s'était couvert, le soleil chaud et rassurant laissant sa place à des nuages aussi sombres que menaçants, le tonnerre grondant au loin. La falaise, auparavant roc solide et fier, résistant aux assauts incessants de la mer, était en train de céder, s'effondrant sur la plage dans un fracas assourdissant projetant des morceaux de pierres et faisant tourbillonner le sable dans toutes les directions. La mer semblait elle aussi avoir abandonnée sa retenue passée et se déchaînait maintenant violemment contre tout ce qui avait le malheur de rencontrer son chemin. C'était le chaos, un véritable maelström sans nom au milieu du quel Eren se retrouvait perdu. Tout autour de lui, plus rien n'avait de sens, les éléments étaient comme devenus fous, incontrôlables et dangereux. Puis, encore une fois, une vague le frappa de plein fouet. Celle-ci ne le déposa pas cependant pas sur la plage mais le porta comme s'il n'était qu'une brindille en plein centre du tumulte d'une mer impétueuse et effervescente. Eren s'accrochait, il luttait avec la force du désespoir, il fallait qu'il garde une emprise sur cette réalité, sa réalité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça s'évanouir comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Il lutta, encore et encore et encore. Bientôt, un voile de ténèbres l'entoura,seul dans la noirceur abyssale et glaciale de la mer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ses poumons étaient obstrués, il suffoquait, il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et soudain, la claque. Une douleur brutale, infligée par une personne qui l'était tout autant le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Dépêche-toi de te lever, gamin, si tu veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas. Asséna une voix familière.

Exécutant les ordres du Caporal-Chef Levi, Eren se leva presque immédiatement, encore un peu secoué du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser cependant, une dure journée l'attendait, et se morfondre comme une mauviette à cause d'un stupide cauchemar n'était pas une chose que le semi-titan pouvait se permettre. Son uniforme enfilé convenablement, il se décida à se rendre sans plus tarder au réfectoire où ses amis l'attendaient certainement déjà. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou le Caporal risquait de lui donner une correction.

Quittant prestement les lieux, il jeta un dernier regard au cachot miteux et humide qui lui servait de chambre, s'attardant sur les chaînes accrochées aux murs de la cellule et aux barreaux de celle-ci.

Ouais, il était prêt à vivre une journée de plus dans ce monde de fou.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi s'il y a des trucs qui clochent, des choses nulles (et des choses bien aussi, on sait jamais) ! Rah j'ai trop la pression maintenant ! :')**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et on se retrouve peut-être très vite si le cœur m'en dit !**

 **Bisous les enfants !**


End file.
